Star Wars: Forbidden Love
by sonicdarkjedi
Summary: A rule breaking Jedi and a self detrimed Sith. When they meet something builds. Will it be possible?
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars

Forbidden Love

Authors Notes: This is my first Fan-fiction so bear with me. This is based off an RP me and my friends do. So I'd like to thank Angel, Siejuii, and Darth Xin. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: One of the characters is named Sonic but has no connection to Sonic the Hedgehog. This Sonic is human. Also, I state that I have no offliation with George Lucas and any Star Wars releated owners. Speaking of which, I'd like to give a big thanks to George Lucas. You never gave up on making your story come to life, neither do I.

Prologue: On Dantooine, a droid factory has been built to manufacture a proto-type droid known as Sith Droids. The Republic, after getting wind of this, decided to send one of their best Jedi Masters along with his army of clones to destroy it. The battle is well started but the republic is losing clones due to the seperatists strong forces. The orders are to disable the shield around the factory so a laser blast from a republic ship in orbit can wipe it out. But with his army losing, a certain Jedi has decided to take matters in his own hands...

Chapter One: The Rule Breaking Jedi.

Droid battle tanks comb the field taking out the Clone transporters. Laser fire and missiles gaze across the battle field. Like flies the clones drop completely outnumbered by the seperatists droids. They're forced to fall back to the main ship the "Mobius" and continue fighting. The commanding Clone goes to the communication counsel and sets it to contact any and all republic transports in the sector.

"Mayday, mayday...we need reinforcements. We're being eaten alive here..."

Out of the ship a cloaked figure flies out on a speeder and the commanding clone turns back to the counsel.

"Cancel reinforcements."

The speeder flies across the battle field dodging the cross fire left and right. He comes in reach of the droid factory when a laser blast blows up the speeder. He jumps off igniting a green lightsaber slashing at droids left and right, and blocks laser fire back at them. A group of destroyers surround him. They aim ready to fire. The figure grins under his hood and times the jump away so they shoot and destroy each other. Using a force punch, he sends a group of Super Battle Droids into a group of battle droids. Contiues fighting untill the numbers become near even.

He runs into the factory destroying all the droids that get in his way. Down the hall he finds a flight of stairs and force jumps his way up. Making his way to the control room at the end of the hall, he pins down the techno-union soldiers with the force and sets the charges. Sets them to go off in 3 minutes and turns to them letting them go.

"If I were you...I'd leave." They nod and start running.

He jumps down the flight of stairs and runs out as the building explodes. All around him the droids start falling without the factory's computer controlling them. He meets the Commander at the ship.

"Are you ok Master Sonic?"

The Jedi removes his hood. He had short brown hair and emerald green eyes. His face was smooth and he was grinning like a cat who ate the mouse.

"Just fine, Commander. Lets head home."

"Yes Sir." The clones enter the ship and take off for courascant.

Authors Notes: Good huh? I hope so. Send your responses and I'll be able to make the other chapters better.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: Welcome back. This chapter introduces another character named Siejuii. This is a small character but he'll still be in the story. Keep up the reviews.

Prologue: On a remote moon called Yavin 4, a secret Separatists factory is built into the ruins of the Sith temples. Hearing news of this, Mace Windu sends a lone Jedi Master to confirm of it and destroy it.

Chapter 2: The Elite Jedi Master.

A Jedi starfighter leaves hyperspace above the fourth moon of Yavin. It was a Jedi starfighter interceptor, it had two stripes on its side, one strip silver another yellow gold, its engines roared and had blue fire as it approached Yavin. It enters the atmosphere landing on the outskirts of a nearby Sith temple ruin. A cloaked figure jumps out, wearing traditional Jedi Master robes. A brown cape twirled as he walked steadily and paced, black boots walked along stepping on a puddle two, and a yellow astromech droid followed his steps

"R-12..stay here, guard the ship..we don't know what's out here..oh by the way inform Master Windu I arrived."

The Droid beeps in response with a quick "beep...boop." and the cloaked figure runs off in the woods. He passes many trees, and lakes, actually having to mind trick a gundark into leaving him alone. The trees stood tall and proudly. Some where as tall as 40ft others as small as 4 ft. He sees the landmass he was looking for and looked up to the Great Massashi Temple. He comes up to the temple ruins and quietly takes out the two battle droids guarding it with force push and sneaks into the shrouds of the temple

"How strange..battle droids...here..hmm."

With his hood up, he makes his way down the corridor keeping to the shadows. All the darkside energy on the planet was making it difficult to sense anything so he had to be more cautious.

After walking deeper and deeper into the temple, he came to a large open space underground. There were rows of deactivated droids and one Droid Transport ship. He stayed up in the shadows studying the situation carefully. He examined the droids and noticed a large group of them, their numbers ranged from around 15-20. He didn't have time to count, he just made a quick guess in numbers. He lied back against a wall, intersecting two corridors thinking for a minute. He turned quickly, and counted for real..

"alright, 17 droids...14 normal battle droids, and 3 super battle droids.."pulling an image recorder, pushing around three buttons activating it..as what appears to be a scope of some sort comes out of the strange object...

"Now I understand...Yavin 4 is closet to Alderaan. They're planning an invaision."

He took pictures of the room and grinned. "Now for the fun part..."

He pulls out a thermal detonator, throwing it in the middle of the droids. The thermal detonator beeps twice with an eerie red light in its center, it was divided in three halves, the light in the center. It explodes in a great blaze, the jedi turning to the back of the wall to avoid any flying debris. He pokes his head out to see a droid's head flying to him, getting behind the wall quickly, the battle droid's head smashes against a wall in front him connecting the hallway and the large room, the ones that survived activate turning to him. They start firing as he jumps behind a wall not to far to his right, pulling out two lightsaber handles. They activate into yellow and silver colored blades and he jumps out deflecting the blasts and taking them out in groups. When the destroyers start rolling out, he snaps together the ends of the handles with a loud click and creates a double-bladed saber..he twirls it expertly between his hands and stops standing in a position with the silver blade to his back...and the yellow blade crossing over to his chest...with and eerie humming noise.

He chuckles "Who dies first?"

Jumping up in the air, landing besides a destroyer slashing at its waist, quickly cutting it in half, he takes it out before it got its shield up and makes his way though the others deflecting their laser fire by spinning the double-bladed saber quickly using a wrist, and passing motion, similar to the movement of a helicopter, allowing no laser fire to penetrate. He runs up to the transport ship and places a timer charge on the side of it activating it a timer appears on the center of the charge and he sets it for three minutes, he pulls a communicator and speaks into it, his astro-droid listening closely.

"R-12, pick up my position and meet me outside the ruins." He jumps up running for the exit.

Making his way though the rest of the droids, he makes it in the starfighter and takes off as the bomb explodes bringing down the temple. He takes off in hyperspace heading back to courascant.

Authors Notes: I know its so much for a small character, but I did promise Siejuii his character would be in this. Next chapter introduces the other main character in the story. The Sith named Angel and her Master Xin. After that, the story will start being built. Send your reviews, they can be a big help. One more thing, I would like to thank Xin for making this more descriptive for me.


	3. Chapter 3

1Authors Notes: Ok, welcome back readers, this is chapter 3. In this chapter we introduce two characters. Darth Xin, and his apprentice Angel. After this, we start getting to the story. Im glad you guys are enjoying this, keep sending those reviews.

Prologue: Deep in the shadows of Courascant, is the lair of a sith lord and his beautiful young apprentice. Unknown to Sideous and Dooku, these two are planning to help take out the Jedi order starting with one Jedi in particular...

Chapter 3: The Self-determined Sith.

Underneath the city, where there's no control over the crooked, and where the scum of the city thrive, a lone black cloaked figure walks the streets. The figure showed no fear in his location as he knew noone dare confront him. Passing threw series of alleyways and people hiding from bounties, the figure stops at a dead end looking left and right to check if it's clear. The figure preceded to open a secrete entrance hidden in the wall using the force. Stepping in the darken room, he closes it again. Walking a few feet in the dark room, a light came on. Under it was a chair, in the chair was a Sith Lord wearing traditional Sith robes, keeping his face hidden.

"Welcome, my apprentice." He stands up from the chair and the other Sith kneels. "Rise my dear, you have well earned your right to be my equal." He rises up at his masters command.

The figure removes her hood revealing a female no older than 15. She had long black hair that reached the middle of her spine andLavender eyeswith a yellow rim. She carried a sith lightsaber at her side with a crooked handle. She stood tall and graceful smiling at her master.

"Im glad to be back my master." Her voice was light but loud.

"So, you have survived the trials. You have learned well Angel. I sense much power in you, soon you will earn the rank of Lord, but there is one more task at hand for you." He pointed, and another light appeared over a hologram projector.

The hologram was of a republic transport ship. It zoomed in to the cockpit showing a clear image of a Jedi. The Jedi removed his hood revealing that it was Sonic they were watching.

"He is your target. I've been watching him for some time now, he is strong, and has become a torn in the separatists side. If you can take him out, you will have completed your training."

Angel came up to the image examining him. "He will be no problem Master Xin."

"Remember, you must kill him. If he dies by another hand, you fail."

She bows and walks to the entrance. "Angel," she turned back. "Make me proud, my dear."

She smiled at him and walked out. He returned to his chair laughing as he watched the image of sonic approaching Courascant. "Once you're gone Jedi scum, Yoda will have noone left to stop me."

Authors Notes: The plot thickens. Sonic has become a marked man to Sith not even Sideous know about. Come back soon for chapter 4, the start of the story.


	4. Chapter 4

1Authors Notes: Sorry for the long wait readers. Work andschool kept getting in theway a bit. Anyway,I had to make some corrections on Angel's character. The person who made her wanted her 15 years old and have lavender eyes. That's all. Enjoy chapter 4.

Prologue: Sonic has exit hyperspace and landed on Courascant. Unknown to him, he's been marked for assicination by a dangerous Sith named Darth Xin. Sonic will have more than the Sith lord's apprentice after him...

Chapter 4: Quick save.

Sonic walks off the "Mobius" with his hood down and his cloak flapping neatly in the breeze. At the end of the platform he sees Siejuii waiting for him. He smiles and walks over to him.

"I always wondered if I would see you alive Sonic." Siejuii said with a chuckle.

Sonic chuckled back "Come on old padawan, do you actually think they can touch me?"

They give each other a friendly hug. Siejuii walked with him to the end of the platform.

"You know Yoda's pretty mad with you, Sonic."

"He's always mad at me."

"Sonic, must you always defy the council's orders?" Siejuii turns to him.

Sonic became serious "My troops were dying Siejuii, I did what I had to."

Siejuii wanted to argue but sighed knowing Sonic would always be right. "Ok...but you have to explain that to them."

Sonic jumps on a taxi and cracks a smile. "I'm sure they'll understand." The taxi speeds off heading into the busy city skyway.

As the taxi neared the temple, another speeder started to follow them far behind. Inside was Angel, wearing her Sith robes and her hood up hiding her face. She followed them until the taxi made a quick u-turn and went into an alley way. Sonic looked up at the driver.

"Excuse me, the temple is that way..." a gun is pointed at him.

The driver was human man with a long scar going down his cheek. He smiled wickedly at Sonic "Im afraid you wont be going there." Others came out of the shadows pointing guns at Sonic's head.

Angel flew above them and studied the situation. She scowled "If he gets killed by them I fail..." she grunted and started focusing.

Sonic was just about to go for his lightsaber, but suddenly the guns in the bounty hunter's hands started to lift up in the air and turn to their owners.

The lead hunter was backing away. "What is this?" The guns fired killing their owners as Sonic ducked away.

When the shooting was done he looked back up seeing the guns pointed back to him. He watched each one carefully timing his jump. When they fired at him he jumped in the air igniting his saber and slicing down each one. Up in the speeder, Angel smiled in amazement "He is good..." She speeds off deep into the city.

Sonic, after feeling the dark presence gone, took the taxi's controls and went to the Jedi Temple.

Authors notes: Angel having to save her target to keep from failing. Ironic huh? Wait till chapter 5. Send your reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

1Authors Notes: Love the reviews you guys are sending. Keep them up. That's all really, enjoy chapter 5.

Chapter 5: Hesitation

After his near escape from bounty hunters and being shot at from free floating guns, Sonic lands in front of the Jedi temple. He activates the cab's distress beacon so the company can pick it up and gets out looking up the temple. It was one of the tallest towers on Courascant, holding a small but highly respected Jedi council. The tower gleamed in the sunlight with its ivory color.. Sonic smiles glad he's back, and walks in the entrance. As he walks down the elegant halls, all kinds of Jedi and Padawans bow in respect. Most knew who he was and that the council was going to have a few words with him but they still showed respect. Sonic kept his attention to the matter at hand. He had to explain his actions to the council.

At the end of the hall was the elevator to the council chamber. The ride up took 5 minutes but had a great view of the city the higher it rose. The skyways were busy with cars and ships flying in and out of tunnels and coming though the atmosphere to land on the huge landing pads scattered though out the city.. At the top, Sonic stepped off and walked into the chamber. When he reached the center of the room, he bowed in respect to Jedi Master Yoda, the leader of the Jedi council.

"Welcome back, Master Sonic."

Sonic nods "Thank you Master."

Windu at once, got to the point. "Sonic, you know what you did was against orders. Care to explain?" All the members of the council shifted in their seats waiting for his answer.

"I know I disobeyed orders, and that I endangered myself in a reckless way. But Master, my troops were being overrun. We were going to lose if I didn't do what I did."

Yoda nods turning to Windu. "Right, he is." Windu sighed and sat back. Yoda turned to Sonic eyeing him. "But Master Sonic, in your career as a Jedi, disobey orders, you always have...please try to show restraint on the battlefield from now on."

Sonic wanted to argue some more but stopped himself knowing that he couldn't win this fight. He bowed "Yes Master. I'll do my best."

"Go you may. Rest, you can. No more mission for you right now. May the force be with you."

Sonic bows again and walks out of the chamber. After stopping to talk to fellow members of the order, he waves another cab to take him to his apartment. It was located 10 miles from the temple and was three floors from the roof of the building. It was a mid-size room with an elegant couch, a table in front of it, and a one size bed on the far wall. His view of the city was though a balcony window. A small t.v. was always kept tuned to the pod-racing circuits.

As the sun started to set, Sonic kneeled on the bed mediating. Far outside his room on the roof of the next building was a sniper rifle held by Angel. Even though she was trained in many ways to take out a Jedi without being caught, she wanted to make sure noone would suspect a Sith being the assassin. She put the cross-hairs of the rifle right between Sonic's eyes and slowly started to squeeze the trigger. As the rifle was about to fire she stopped. For some unknown reason to her, she couldn't pull the trigger. It should be easy. He's a Jedi, and she was a Sith, but something about him still kept her from firing. A Jedi he may be, but she started to feel some very small amount of darkness in him. She tried to shake it off and went to fire again. Again she stopped at the last second.

"What's wrong if me?" She turned around pacing back and forth. "This should be the easiest thing I do, but I can't..." She scowled at herself.

She finally decided to go in for a close, quick, simple kill. Watching the cars passing by, she jumped one to one reaching Sonic's balcony. Once there she put up her cloak and used her dark powers to hide her presence from him. Using the force, she slowly opened the balcony door and pulled out a small knife. As she stepped in there was a knock at the door. She gasped in surprise and jumped out onto the buildings roof. There, she was met by a Sith probe. It projected a hologram of her master Lord Xin.

"Angel..." his voice was deep with anger. "...return to the lair, and explain why you hesitated."

She bowed knowing she was in for it "Yes my master...I'll be there shortly." She brought her speeder over to her and jumped in taking off to the deep parts of Courascant.

Sonic's visitor was Siejuii.

"Sonic, I came to ask if you wanted to come with me when I take my padawan to Illiam. He's almost finished with the trials."

Sonic smiled happy for him. "Of course I'll come."

Siejuii smiled back "Good. I'm not sure when he'll be finished, but I'll come get you when he is."

"I'll be here."

"Good night Sonic." Siejuii bows and walks off.

Sonic took off his cloak and went to bed.

Author's notes: I know, I know. You all want to see what happens to Angel. That'll be the begging of chapter 6. Send those reviews readers, be back soon.


	6. Chapter 6

1Authors Notes: Im glad you readers are enjoying the story. This chapter might end up being just a bit longer than the others. Keep up the reviews, they're sort of a way I can tell people are reading this. Also, I'm sorry it took awhile to get this and chapter 7 up. Life and all, so both will be kinda rough. The others will be better.

Chapter 6: Know thy enemy.

Angel returned to the darken lair of her master Xin. She walked inside keeping her head low knowing her master was mad at her. She stopped 20 feet away from the turned chair kneeling down.

Xin kept a calm clear voice "Angel, you had him in your sights..."

She nodded "I know master."

"Then why did you hesitate?"

She closed her eyes trying to think of a reason "I do not know my master."

Xin turned around with anger in his eyes as he started to lift Angel up off the ground chocking her. She clasped her hands to her throat as she struggled to keep breathing.

"Master please...I don't know why I did..."

He walked up to her keeping the hold "I have no use for excuses Apprentice. I need a clear reason."

She started losing breath. "I...don't know...Master..."

He glared at her then sighed deeply letting drop. She collapsed catching her breath, her head was spinning with lack of oxygen and her vision blurred. Xin sat back down in the chair turning back around.

"Angel, I will give you one last chance. If you miss it again, I won't be as forgiving. Understood?"

She stood up still panting "Yes my master. I will not fail this time."

Xin opened the door with the force "Now go."

She bowed and walked out to her speeder. She took off going back to the roof across Sonic's apartment. Sonic was already up eating a small breakfast until he got a call from the Jedi council.

It was Siejuii "Sonic, you and me are suppose to demonstrate for the children today. Yoda wants you here A.S.A.P."

"I'll be right there." He grabbed his Jedi cloak and lightsaber running to the balcony. He pulled out a communicator "R-10, bring the ship up." 10 seconds later his starfighter was brought up by the astrodroid and he hopped in flying towards the temple.

Angel followed far behind "Now to find out how good he is."

Sonic arrived at the temple and went down to the training center where Master Yoda had a class of children no older than eight years. Master Siejuii was also waiting there. The training center was at the base of the temple on the first floor. It was the size of a school gym with hidden laser turrets, lightsaber wielding droids, climate changing abilities, and random floor combinations for an extra challenge. Far above them were multiple, small skylights.

Angel left her speeder hoovering far above the roof of the center as she jumped down next to one of the skylights to watch over Sonic. Using her dark powers she was able to keep her presence hidden, even from Yoda.

As Sonic came up all the kids bowed their heads. All together they greeted him "Hello Master Sonic."

He smiles "Hello children."

Yoda cleared his throat "Younglings, Master Sonic and Master Siejuii have both agreed to demonstrate the saber techniques you'll be learning soon. Pay attention, you must and make sure not to copy Sonic's arrogance."

All the children chuckle a little and Sonic shook his head at Yoda. Siejuii went to the middle of the center and was followed by Sonic.

"I've always wondered if I surpassed you Sonic." He activated both sabers.

Sonic grinned activating his "I'm sure I can still beat you."

Angel grinned as well enjoying the show. "I hope to learn a few things myself."

Siejuii was the first to charge him swinging both sabers across Sonic's chest at a diagonal. Sonic blocked quickly acting like it was nothing "You haven't changed much, my old padawan."

Siejuii grinned "This is only the beginning my old master." He kicked sonic back and jumped for him.

Sonic landed on his free hand flipping himself back up parrying Siejuii's attack and going for his legs. Siejuii jumped and swung for Sonic's head and he ducked flipping backwards. All the children were cheering and Yoda watched on shaking his head at both their arrogance. "Like master...like apprentice."

Angel nodded in agreement. "True, but he is good so far..." She continued to sit back watching.

Sonic and Siejuii were in a dead lock unable to move with out the mover being the one to lose. Then Master Windu bust in interrupting the session. "Master Yoda, the separatist have attacked a small republic fueling station. They're calling for backup."

Yoda turned to Siejuii and Sonic "You heard him. Go now."

They both nodded. Sonic turned to Siejuii deactivating his saber "I guess we'll have to finish this later."

"And I almost won." He deactivated his sabers and followed him.

Angel jumped up to her speeder. "It'll be my only chance. During the confusion I can take him out." Sonic and Siejuii went to their republic cruisers and took off from the planet unknowingly being followed by Angel.

Authors notes: Good? Don't lie, I know I'm not really that good with describing fight scenes. Keep sending those reviews and I'll be back soon with chapter 7.


	7. Chapter 7

1Authors Notes: Not much to say here except welcome back. Enjoy chapter 7.

Prologue: On the planet Bespin, is a new republic refueling station. Since Bespin is on the border of the republic and separatists sides, there was always concern of attack. Now it has started, if the separatists gain the planet, they'll have enough fuel and the position needed to attack any republic planet. Unknowing to the separatists, the Jedi council's two best Jedi are coming to stop them, and they're being followed by a dangerous Sith on a mission.

Chapter 7: Out in the open.

Three separatist ships were docked at the fueling platform releasing their thousands of droids into the station. All the workers have fled to evacuation ships and hidden bunkers, while others armed themselves with the best weapons they could and stood their ground. Sonic and Siejuii had two other cruisers following them when they came out of hyperspace.

Sonic shot out of the "Mobius" in his starfighter "Alright Siejuii, I'm taking half the clones inside the station. I want you and the other half to cover us."

Siejuii came up beside him in his "I read you Sonic. May the force be with you." He flew over Sonic joining the other fighters.

Sonic along with hundreds of clone fighters, landed on the platform and jumped out weapons ready and rushed in. Angel was two minutes behind. "Looks like the fun started." With an evil grin she landed beside Sonic's fighter and followed him in keeping to the shadows.

Siejuii flew towards the lead separatist ship "Captain, I'm going in to take out that ship, I want you and your men to cover me."

"Yes Sir."

Siejuii shot his way in the main hanger of the ship and jumped out sabers ready slashing at every droid that came up to him. As the clone fighters were taking out the droid fighters, on the ground Sonic and his troops were taking out battle droid after battle droid. He was also losing clone after clone. Angel was watching Sonic in the shadows trying to find a good time to strike.

"Come on...move away..." she was trying to target him with a sniper scope, but with all the droids and clones around she was finding it hard to get a hold on him. Suddenly, a droid sneaked up behind her and readied to fire. In the scope, she saw Sonic turn to face her and threw his saber. She readied to force push it away thinking it was for her till it zoomed over her head hitting the droid behind her.

She turned gasping "How did he get there!" She turned back staring at Sonic "He actually saved me?" Then she had to jump over to him activating her saber. She slashed at a super battle droid that was swinging its arm at him.

He kept going thinking nothing of it "Thanks..." She scowled at herself "You'd be dead if my master allowed it..." Now that she was known, she had no choice but to keep fighting.

Siejuii took to the ventilation system to get away from the countless droids in the hallways. After an hour of searching around, he came out at the main core. He cautiously walked up to it "This is just too..." Out of nowhere, he was kicked back into a wall. "Easy."

He heard the sounds of metallic feet walking across the floor along with some coughing. The voice that followed had a bionic sound to it. "Come Jedi..." a blue and green lightsaber activated showing General Grievous in the light "Show me how good you are."

Siejuii jumped up activating his "Gladly."

Angel, has much as she hated it, worked side by side with Sonic. Her only choice to get close to him and take him out when his defenses were down. Keeping her dark powers hidden, she acted like a Jedi padawan, slicing droids left and right keeping close to him. Even with how powerful she was, she still found herself being saved by him from droids that sneaked behind her. After losing a majority of his troops, Sonic finally drove the separatists back in the atmosphere allowing Sonic to go back to his starfighter and join the other fighters to take them out.

"So what's your name?"

Angel was in her ship "Who me?"

"Yes."

She thought for a minute but decided she might as well. "Angel Annalee."

"Well just stay back Angel. We'll handle these."

She didn't want to take orders from a Jedi so she continued to fight with them.

Siejuii and Grievous were in a deadly fight with sabers slashing left and right. Siejuii was backing up in defense mostly unable to get an attack in.

Grievous laughed "Your sabers will be my greatest trophy yet. No Jedi has ever lasted this long."

"Well I'm flattered."

Siejuii jumped up but was grabbed by Grievous' third arm and thrown to the ground. He put his arms back together and went for the kill. Siejuii, playing possum, force pushed him into the main core electrocuting him, while he tore off for the hanger. Grievous was able to get himself out and to a ship to start healing himself, but the damage caused was still too much for the ship to take. Siejuii flew out of the hanger as the ship exploded in a huge fireball.

"Siejuii, you alright?"

"Always Sonic. We done here?"

"Yeah. Lets go home." They went into hyperspace followed by a self-hating Angel.


	8. Chapter 8

1Authors Notes: Once again, sorry for chapter 6 and 7. This time things will work out. Enjoy

Chapter 8: A Good Lie

Sonic and team come out of hyperspace above a busy Courascant. Sonic and Siejuii in their starfighters with the clones and Angel following, in her sith speeder. As they enter the atmosphere, they pass over the busy skyways and buildings heading to the republic docking station. In her speeder, Angel was going over her situation. Having shown herself to the jedi, minus the fact she's a sith, she is now stuck with them. Her plan was to act as a runaway padawan and when Sonic's defenses were down, she'd strike.

When they land on the huge floating platform, Siejuii waves goodbye to Sonic having to report to Palpatine. Sonic takes Angel to an air taxi and has the driver go to the Jedi Temple. Angel had her black hood up concealing her face, and had her black cloak wrapped around her body staying hunched over. Being this close to a Jedi had her on the edge and had her repeatedly going for her saber stopping herself. She sat in the taxi not saying a word as Sonic would sometimes turn to her wondering if she was alright.

Half way there, Sonic decided to break the ice "So, your name's Angel right?"

She only nodded, not looking at him.

"Cute name...for a cute girl." He chuckled to himself sightly and had her jump a bit looking at him in surprise.

"Excuse me?"

He waved his hand in dismiss "Nothing. So what's your story?"

She thought for a minute and could only come up with "It'll wait till I tell the council."

He shrugs "Ok." She drew a sigh of relief and used the rest of the ride to come up with a good story about herself. Sometimes her eyes would drift over to him for a minute then immediately dart back. She kept getting that same feeling she did on the roof when she hesitated.

When they arrived at the temple, Sonic was already in the door when he looked back to see a hesitated Angel standing outside. "You can come in, you know."

She looked up still keeping her face hidden "I'll be right there..." She was so nervous she was starting to sweat.

Sonic watched her as she took a deep breath, trying to control her presence around the Jedi, and slowly walked in looking like she expected about 50 of them to jump her. He shook his head holding in the laughter and walked her to the elevator to the council. She was amazed at the Jedi stupidity of her being in the temple as a Sith. When they entered the council room, she still kept herself hidden under hood and cloak and let Sonic do the talking.

Sonic bowed followed by Angel bowing crookedly "Master Yoda, this is Angel Annalee. We found her at Bespin but we don't know who her master is."

Yoda and the others looked her over not having the sightliest idea who she was. She drew herself further into her robe as the many Jedi eyes looked her up and down.

Yoda asked first "Young padawan, who is your master?"

She took a breath and looked up finally showing her face but kept her hood up "I never had a master. My mother had a sister in the order and she taught everything I know without the councils permission."

They all nodded "Her name?"

"It was so long ago. I may appear young, master, but I'm really over 120." She lowered her head again feeling she said enough.

Yoda and the others thought for a minute. "Clouded your story is, but now that you're here, no reason I see not to continue your training."

Sonic decided to head out when Yoda stopped him "Master Sonic, since you found her, her master you will be."

He turned with a small surprised look but bowed "Yes master." He waved for Angel to follow him and she hurried out relieved as she was getting worried she would lose control and be spotted by every Jedi there.

Yoda shook his head when the door closed "Much fear I sensed in her. Her mind was blocked, and clouded." The other members nodded in agreement.

Sonic and Angel stood outside the temple waiting for an air taxi to arrive. Angel once again had her hood up concealing her face and her robe wrapped completely around her.

She looked up after 5 minutes of waiting. She talked in a soft whisper "Where are we going...master?" Calling Sonic her master made her cringe so badly she was glad he didn't see.

"No where special. Just Dax's Diner. I figured you'd be hungry." He turned smiling to her and she hunched down hiding her face more.

An air taxi finally arrived and Angel sat on the completely other side of it keeping as much space between her and the Jedi as possible. If she only had something with her other than her lightsaber, she could end this now and report back to her real master. She kept her gaze outside the taxi as the buildings and speeders sped by. Republic cruisers would come and go every minute and the platforms were filled with clone troopers going though their drills. Having never been around Courascant a lot, Angel took in every piece of scenery she could get. After a 10 minute flight though the busy city, they set down next to a small diner near the public transport hangers.

Sonic was at the door with Angel slowly coming up behind him. When Sonic opened the door, the four armed alien known as Dax spotted him. "Sonic! How you been?"

Sonic smiled seeing his friend "Doing fine Dax. I'm here with my new padawan," turns to Angel who was trying to hide herself in her robe "Angel Annalee."

"Nice to meet you. Take a seat and I'll have a droid come right to you." He went back to the kitchen to fill his orders.

Sonic lead Angel to a booth in the back corner. "Dax is a friendly guy isn't he?"

She looked up not really paying attention and just nodded. When the droid came over, Sonic ordered himself a cup of Jara Juice and Angel, after figuring she might as well eat something, ordered a plate of Noobian squid.

When the food arrived, she finally let down her hood letting her long,black hair flow out.

As he went to take a drink he looked her over "Nice to see there's actually a face on you." He chuckled taking a drink.

She turned her eyes from him, narrowing them. She practically took it as an insult. After collecting her thoughts and control, she went on eating in silence.

Author's Notes: I promised good and I delivered. Sonic is multiply "flirting" with her, and she's just disgusted being near him especially calling him master. Keep up the reviews and see you with chapter 9.


	9. Chapter 9

1Authors Notes: Welcome back readers. I afraid that due to scholarship writing, it'll be slow for awhile with getting new chapters up. Send those reviews and keep enjoying the story.

Chapter 9: Living with the enemy.

Angel was still eating slowly as Sonic watched having already finished his food.

"Not hungry?"

She looked up not really paying attention "Huh?"

"You hardly touched your food..."

She shook her head and took a few bites "I was just thinking." About how to kill you, she thought to herself.

He shrugged and sat back relaxing. "Take your time, hon, I have no plans."

She scowled at him from under her hood hearing that. Being called "hon" by a Jedi, let alone being around him was driving her crazy, but for some reason deep, deep down, she got a strange feeling from all of it. She put down her fork being too sick to eat now and stood up.

"Can we go now?" Her voice was close to sounding annoyed as she tried to control herself.

He stood up laying down the credits for payment "Sure. Where do you want to go?"

She turned walking away "I don't care..." Her cloaked spun around slowly dragging the ground and twisted itself around her even more with her movement.

He caught up beside her, opening the door "I guess we can go get you settled at my place."

She cringed as she walked out. The mere thought of being in the same room with this Jedi was making her even more sick but she nodded. A taxi picked them up and took them though the busy town. Most of the speeders and political ships were heading to the senate to discuss Palpatine's continuous ruling as Supreme Chancellor. Others were going to the entertainment district to try to drink and laugh away the current thoughts of politics and war. The sun was on the other side of the sky by the time they arrived at Sonic's apartment.

She walked in though the balcony, where they were dropped off, and took off her cloak revealing her slender built body and her hair falling to her mid-back. Hiding under that thing all day had her sweating slightly. She sent it to the rack on the wall and sat on the couch meditating. Sonic was watching her amazed at how quickly she made herself at home, also he was made a bit nervous when she took off her cloak not really noticing how cute she really was. He chuckled quietly and sent his cloak to the wall. Before he could sit down, his doorbell went off.

Siejuii was standing there when he opened the door. He had his hood down but his cloak wrapped around himself.. "I'm glad I caught you. How is your new apprentice?"

Sonic shrugged looking at her for a second then turned back to him "She's more quiet than any of my others..."

Siejuii looked at her agreeing "You still going to be able to come to Illiam? We're leaving tomorrow."

He nodded "Sure. I'll have to bring Angel but I can."

"Good. Well...sleep well old friend." He walked away and Sonic shut and locked the door for the night. For the rest of the day till sunset, Angel stayed in meditation while Sonic went to bed. When she knew he was definitely asleep, she pulled out a small dagger and walked over to him. This was going to be it. It's do or die here, she would kill him here and now and finally be able to leave this torment. She raised her arm in the air ready to come down with it but couldn't.

She got mad with herself and threw the dagger down beside her "What's wrong with me? He's just a Jedi, he can't be controlling me..." After carefull thinking and planning she decided, Illiam would be her last choice, or face her master's wrath.

Author's notes: Starting to notice some things. I don't know how long it'll be with chapter 10, but it'll be made and posted. Keep up the reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

1Authors Notes: Good news readers, I'm back. It's been awhile so bear with me here. Enjoy and keep up the reviews.

Prologue: It's been a long sleepless night for Angel. Her failures to kill Sonic when she had the chance has really been getting to her as well as some strange feeling she keeps getting around Sonic. Before dawn, she was waken by a sith probe sent by her master and was lead to the roof to explain to his holographic projection what the problem was.

Chapter 10: Helsinki Syndrom (part 1)

The horizon of Courscant is a dull pink as the twin suns begin to rise. Life starts to pick up in the skyways as the majority of the area's population, who are day workers, start to wake and begin comminuting. On the roof of the apartment complex housing Sonic, Angel, wrap in her cloak for warmth, stands infront of a pitch black probe with a one foot antenna sticking out from its side, going up. The probe is the size of a basketball with a camera-like lens. It hovered above her and tilted down, and projected a holographic image of her Master Darth Xin. He was wrapped in his cloak and had his face hidden in the hood. She bowed before her master and stood up keeping her head down. She knew what this was about.

He spoke in his usual calm voice, "Angel, I trust there is a good reason why the Jedi is not dead yet."

She swallowed hard and spoke with her head still down, "No Master...I have no reason to give." She tensed up waiting for her punishment to reach her.

Underneath his hood, he glared at her with much hate, "Twice now you've had an open chance to kill this Jedi and walk away innocent. Yet both times you failed. You're quickly becoming a disappointment Angel...I'm beginning to wonder if your feelings on this matter are clear."

She looked up trying to seem confident, "They _are _clear." She was hoping he wouldn't catch her lie.

"Even so...I am giving you one more chance Angel, fail me again..." she started choking as he concentrated on her, "you better make sure I never find you. Is that understood?"

"Understood...my master," she dropped to the ground when he released his grip.

"Now get your job done," the image disappeared and the probe flew away leaving a breathless Angel on the roof.

What do I do now, she thought to herself, this Jedi has caused nothing but pain and anguish since I ran into him and yet there's still something about him. She got her breath back and looked behind her seeing that the suns were above the horizon. She went back into the room and curled up in the spare bed to hide that fact she wasn't there a few minutes ago.

She only got about 2 minutes of sleep before Sonic started shaking her shoulder gently, "Angel, wake up. We got places to go, and padawan's to graduate."

She moaned deeply having cared less about what he had to do. Sonic got up and went to the end of the bed, "Last chance."

She opened one eye looking at him. She got a firm grip on the covers and smirked at him going back to sleep. He chuckled, "Smart girl, but that wasn't the plan," he held out a hand and the bed started levitating.

She woke up in a slight daze wondering why the bed was shaking, not even noticing how close to the ceiling she was, and looked over the edge seeing she and the mattress were above the floor. She let out a short, high-pitch, shriek and sat up trying to keep her balance, "Sonic! What are you doing!"

"Ah good, you're awake. I was beginning to think you're going to sleep all day," he smiled at her triumphantly, "Now get yourself cleaned up. We're going to Illiam."

She growled loudly at him and rolled herself out of the bed, landing on her feet. Without saying a word to him she walked into the bathroom to get herself cleaned up. She came out fully dressed in her black cloak and saber by her side. Hidden behind her back, tucked into her belt, was a knife.

Sonic was ready as well and walked out, "Won't be a long trip, when we get back we'll start your training."

She balled her fist hearing that but relaxed and followed him out. Unlike her other trips though the city with him, this time she kept her hood down and head up. Instead of lagging behind she stayed beside him and felt something was more calm.

Sonic and Angel went to the docking platform for Siejuii's ship which was still loading its supplies and troops. Siejuii and his padawan were outside the ship watching the work being done. Siejuii turned knowing Sonic was coming up, "Nice to see you could make it."

Sonic smiled back, "Almost didn't thanks to Angel's sleeping in."

She quickly scowled at him then looked at Siejuii trying to fake a smile.

Siejuii nodded and placed a hand on his padawan's shoulder, "You remember Euodo, he's a lightsaber away from becoming a Jedi Knight." Euodo turned. He had short black hair, a light tan, and pale blue eyes. He went to the ship and Siejuii sighed, "He's feeling the pressure..."

"I don't blame him," the work was finished on the ship and they all went in taking off for Illiam.

The trip to Illiam was quiet as all three kept to themselves. Siejuii was watching over things on the bridge, Sonic was in the hanger with a training remote, Euodo was meditating in his room, and Angel was going over her plan over and over again making sure she wouldn't fail this time.

Authors Notes: My first 2 part chapter. Chapter 11 will be the second part were something big happens. It'll be up soon. Keep up your reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

1Authors Notes: Chapter 11. Something big happens here, the unexpected part of the story. Enjoy

Chapter 11: Helsinki Syndrom (part 2)

The ship exits hyperspace above the ice planet known as Illiam. Illiam is a planet entirely of light force energy and is home to the crystal cave where the lightsabers originate from. The ship enters the atmosphere and lands on the outskirts of the cave as not to disturb the sacred lands. Siejuii orders his troopers to stay and watch the ship as he and the others wrap up for the cold and take speeders to the cave. Angel started to get worried the closer they got to the caves. During the drip to the planet, she planned on the planet making her stick out like a sore thump. Instead, all the light force energy was draining her of her dark side powers. She felt herself becoming weaker as they got closer to the cave, meaning that the others had to becoming stronger. Keeping herself hidden from their senses was starting to put a strain on her mind so she let it down, thankful that the planet kept her hidden by taking her powers.

Siejuii stopped outside the cave and got off his speeder, "Here it is...the Jedi sacred ground."

Sonic, Euodo, and Angel stopped next to him looking up. After miles of barren, frozen wasteland, they now see the only sign of man-made objects on the planet. Standing next to the cave's entrance stood the statues of two Jedi whose name's where long forgotten, but their images are forever cherished. The three Jedi walk in without delay but Angel hesitated. She looked in the cave which appeared strange and forbidden to her. To the Jedi it was solitude but to her it was the complete opposite. She took in a deep breath knowing she still had a job to do and it had to be done here and now. Hidden under her black cloak, she entered after them feeling the rest of her power leave her making her a normal human. Inside, the walls and columns glowed with the color of many crystals. Angel, who never seen this cave, looked on with awe as the sparkles of purple, blue, green, yellow, and even crimson shown everywhere. Siejuii and Euodo went deeper into the cave and Sonic stopped. Angel, whose gaze was still on the walls, bumped into him and looked up both confused and scared as to why he stopped.

He turned and looked down at her, "We can't go any further. That part of the cave is for master and padawan only."

She nodded and sat down on a flatten bolder still keeping herself well hidden. When Sonic sat down next to her she scooted away. Without her ability to sense, she didn't want him near her.

"Anything wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing...," she was handling the dagger in her cloak.

"Okay," he wrapped himself up and let out a breath of fog as he started meditating.

She looked at him and waited till she was sure he was in a deep trance. Now was her chance. She took out the dagger and edged closer to him hoping he wouldn't wake up to catch her. She was close now, her hands were sweating, her pulse racing, and every muscle in her body tighten. She raised the dagger above her head, but soon learned that fate was against her. A small meteorite crashed down just outside the cave causing a cave in. All around her and Sonic, who was now out of his meditation, rocks were falling from the roof of the cave.

"Look out!" Sonic tackled Angel down as a boulder came down on where they were sitting.

They stayed like that for the entire time the cave in was happening till after 10 minutes, it calmed. Angel, knowing the cave in was over, pushed Sonic off her and sat up looking around. They were blocked off from the exit of the cave and it looked like they weren't leaving on their own.

Sonic yelled out, "Siejuii! Siejuii!"

His cries echoed throughout the cave but then an answer came, "We're still alive Sonic! We're trapped in the sanctuary."

"Me and Angel are in the main part of the cave!"

"I've called my troopers, they're on their way!"

Angel let out a sigh of relief. The only problem now was that being tackled into the wet floor of the cave has soaked her cloak which was the only thing keeping her warm. She sat there shivering but was able to hide it for now.

Sonic looked around, "We'll freeze unless we can get a fire going." He reached in his pack and pulled out a small, round, metallic object and placed it on the ground. It spun itself open forming a pan-size dome which erupted into a fire.

Angel hurriedly shuffled over to it holding her hands out, "Thank god for fire."

Sonic chuckled as he joined her, "It won't last long though..."

For two hours they sat there in silence, close to each other by the fire. The flame started growing smaller as time passed until it finally vanished.

Angel's eyes widen as now she had no way of staying warm. The cloth of her cloak was still soaked inside, which in turn soaked her clothing. She was able to hold in the shivering for as long as she could take it.

Sonic turned to her knowing she was freezing, "Come here," he held open his arms and cloak.

She looked at him like he was crazy, "No."

"Yes. You're going to freeze like that, this is the only way we'll survive through this."

She studied him. It wasn't that she was scared of him but that he was helping her. He was very trusting for a Jedi, and she still had the dagger in her cloak. After swallowing much pride she sighed and went closer to him.

He wrapped his cloak around both of them, "We'll be alright. Just don't fall asleep on me."

She looked up at him confused. Her hand which held the dagger shook as she couldn't bring herself to do it. She began to feel warm inside, her pulse was racing again but for a different reason. She reached up slowly and without being able to stop herself, kissed him lightly on the lips.

Sonic almost jumped back but kept holding her close and kissed her back. As wrong as this was, something made them both not care.

As there were kissing, a small explosion went off, "Master Sonic, are you there?" It was the troopers.

He lifted his head up and looked at the hole they created, "Yes. We're all alright." He looked back at her, "I told you we'll be fine."

She smiled slightly but knew inside she would pay dearly for all of this.

Darth Xin, watched the image of them over and over again filling with hatred, "You have failed me Angel...and now...I'll have to destroy you with him..."

Authors Notes: I kinda hurried it along here. Best set up I could get for them to. Now Xin is pissed, and Sonic and Angel are in for the fight of their lives, both emotionally and physically.


	12. Chapter 12

1Authors Notes: I've been caught in a writers block for a bit there but I think I got a good idea what I want to do with this chapter. Send those reviews.

Chapter 12: Right from Wrong

The trip back to Courascant was long and quiet. Ever since they got in the ship, Angel locked herself in her quarters meditating while Sonic did the same in his. Angel, tried as she might, kept seeing the vision of what happened between them every time she closed her eyes. Sweat began trickling down her cheeks as she thought of how her master would deal with her but at the same time, she kept finding herself asking what was so wrong about it? She shook her head trying to rid herself of it but it kept playing over and over. Her feelings were becoming twisted and confused.

Just when she was about to break, she took in a deep breath and said to herself, "It was nothing...Not worth thinking about or even mentioning. When we get back, I'll leave the Jedi be and take my punishment for failure," she nodded liking her idea and went back to meditating.

Sonic was feeling just as bad. Sith may not have rules for love but Jedi do, and he just broke them. Yet as he kept watching the vision play back to him over and over, he couldn't help but question what was wrong about it? He got up and went to the hanger activating a remote droid. As he dodged and reflected its laser fire, his mind kept wandering to the event that took place and his feelings became twisted and confused to the point he missed a block and was hit by a low level laser. The blast may have only been like a static shock, but he still glared angrily at the remote and jumped up slashing it down.

He stood there breathing heavily until he realized the frustration in himself. He took in a deep breath and said to himself, "It was nothing...Not worth thinking about or even mentioning. When we get back, I'll leave her be and go through deep meditation," he nodded liking his idea and went back to his room to meditate.

Upon arriving, both still felt the confusion caused by it. The always beautiful sky of Courascant was dark and gloomy, with clouds spanning as far as the eye could see. Sonic, Siejuii, and Eoudo walked out of the ship together with Angel trailing behind in her usual manner. This time, though, Sonic was acting the same way. An air taxi arrived at the platform carrying Yoda who had a serious look on his face.

He hopped down from the taxi and walked up to Siejuii, "Master Siejuii, glad I am that Eoudo has earned his right to be a Knight but some news I carry."

Siejuii waved goodbye as Eoudo went on the air taxi to go back to the temple and be knighted. When the taxi was away from sight, he looked down to his master, "What is it?"

"A feeling I have been having dealing with the cloners..."

"Are they in danger?"

"Difficult to see. To Kamino you must go, find out if anything has or will happen you must."

Siejuii bowed, "Yes Master," he turned to Sonic and Angel, "Just my luck huh? Just got back home and now I have to leave again."

Sonic forced out a small chuckle, "May the force be with you old friend, and be careful."

Siejuii laughed, "Come on Sonic, you trained me. What could happen that I couldn't handle?" With that, he went back up into his ship and took off. Yoda bowed to Sonic and Angel and left them on the platform to go back to the temple.

Sonic turned to Angel. He stared at her until he noticed she was looking back and smiled slightly, "Well...alone again..." he sighed knowing that wasn't good to say.

She let out a small chuckle and went to go to the other end of the pier and get a taxi, until he spoke again, "Listen, about what happened..."

She cut him off, "It was nothing," she bowed her head drawing in a deep breath, "We shouldn't talk about it anymore."

He nodded but felt that something wasn't right about it, "I see. You want something to eat?"

Her feelings were becoming more and more torn by the minute. She balled a fist and managed a soft, "Yes..."

Sonic hailed another air taxi and once aboard, they sat as far from each other as they could. Yet, from time to time, they would look at each other.

Authors Notes: Once again, sorry for the wait, its just all this crap that's building because of the holidays. I'll be able to pick up again, and it'll be better to.


	13. Chapter 13

1Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait again. This writers block is killing me. Anyway, this chapter goes to Siejuii's mission so this may be a little lengthy. Keep up those reviews.

Chapter 13: 66

Siejuii's cruiser came out of hyperspace above Kamino. He preceded out of the cruiser in his starfighter and down to the planet. Going through the atmosphere was hard as the severe wind was knocking him all around and then there was having to dodge all the lighting. Once he broke through the atmosphere, he saw all ocean water with only one small outpost among it. He landed on a pad that branched out from it, put up his hood, and got out heading for the door. Once he got there, he was greeted by a female Kaminoin.

"Welcome Master Jedi...to what do we owe the honor of your presence?"

He walked in and bowed, "I'm here to...check up on the next shipment of clones."

"I see...," she looked left and right looking as if something was wrong and started walking, "This way please."

He took notice of her nervousness and followed slightly behind her, "I hope they are coming nicely."

"Yes, as always," she lead him to a small room and opened the door for him, "Please wait here until the Prime Minister arrives. He'll be able to put you up to track with our progress."

He walked in and turned to her, "Why can't I see the Prime Minister now?"

She tensed slightly and thought quickly, "The..Prime Minister is busy at the moment."

He nodded and turned away, "Very well. I shall wait for him."

"If you need anything, please call," she walked away closing the door.

He waited in the room as instructed. He kept watching the violent waters outside his window when he noticed its been almost two hours and still the Prime Minister is nowhere to be seen. He then began to feel an unusual amount of fear. In fact, he began to feel a disturbance in the force, a familiar presence. He had no choice, the minister would have to wait. Siejuii forced opened the door and looked out to both sides. When it was clear, he ran down the hall going closer to the presence. The facility was like a maze to him, a left turn here, a right here, up stairs, across bridges outside the facility; if he was to lose the presence he would become lost in it. In the main cloning building, he stopped hearing footsteps coming to him. He thought quickly and jumped up to the rafters above just as the Prime Minister and two clone troopers came around the corner. To Siejuii's surprise, Count Dooku was with him, untouched by the troopers. He remained quiet as they stopped at a control panel under him.

The prime minister activated the panel and spoke, "As you can see Lord Tyrannus, we incorporated it into their genetic code. It's simply like a program, all you have to do is say the order's code name and they'll know what to do."

Dooku nodded, "Good, good. The Jedi will never see it coming. Oh if only I could be there to see the looks on their faces, when they learn all this time they were siding with their own doom." He let out a soft chuckle.

"Yes, my lord. Now there is, of course, the discussion of our payment..."

Dooku turned to him, "Yes I believe so. As agreed, your planet will remain under its own control as long as you keep developing our soldiers freely. We'll provide you with the...proper trade of goods of course."

"Of course. Then is it agreed?" The prime minister held out his hand.

Dooku took it smiling, "Agreed," he started laughing, "Soon, the Jedi will be taken down by their own soldiers, then all we have to do is move in."

Siejuii was in shock. All this time, he thought, all this time they were working for the Sith. The enemy was right under our nose this whole time and I'm the only one who knows it. He heard enough, he needed to get off the planet and warn the Jedi council immediately. He went to crawl down the beam he was on but his foot pinged against another one and everyone below looked up.

Dooku glared angerly, "He's heard everything, get him!"

The troopers stood there, unable to attack a Jedi. Dooku turned to them and spoke, "Order 66. Kill that Jedi, don't let him off this planet alive!"

The troopers quickly lifted their rifles at the sound of his voice and started firing. Siejuii quickly jumped down from the rafters, activating both lightsabers, and made a run for it. Dooku's voice rang throughout the facility with order 66, causing all the clones to start firing at Siejuii. He ran in the direction of his fighter, taking down all the clones that got in his way, reflecting their blasts back at them. The closer he got to reaching his fighter, the more and more the clones grew in numbers. When he was in the part of the facility that housed the platforms, he was breathing very heavily with sweat dripping off his face, falling to the floor. Yet still, the clones kept coming for him. He looked ahead and saw the door to freedom, but stepping out of the halls were more clones to stop him. He glared at them, anger building from deep down inside. In a fit of rage he charged the entire group swinging madly as they began firing. By pure chance, he took down the first two lines and jumped over the last reaching the door. He ran through and jumped into his ship, taking off as bolts of laser blast hit its underside.

Dooku came out in time to see Siejuii take off. A trooper turned to him, "Shall we pursuit sir?"

He waved a hand, "Do not worry. He won't get away..."

Siejuii went into his cruiser, thinking that the order didn't reach them. He fell out of his ship in front of his troops, "Get us to Courascant...we have to warn the council...," he looked up to see rifles pointed at him.

His eyes widen as one of the troopers spoke, "I'm sorry sir...but we no longer take orders from you."

Siejuii yelled in anger and tried to make one final stand. He jumped just as they started firing and went to the wall on the far side of the hanger. He was running for a computer counsel built inside of it. When he was within 10 feet of it, a laser bolt hit him in his right leg, causing him to stumble. He turned force punching a small group away, but more came in taking their place and kept firing at him. He did all he could to block the lasers. He moved barrels in front of him, used one lightsaber, and tried dodging admist his leg.

He managed to reach the counsel and used the voice activation, "Activate self-destruct. Set for one minute..." a burst of laser blast hit him. He fell from the counsel dead, but his plan was successful. The ship imploded taking all the clones on the ship. It slowly fell to Kamino's oceans, causing a huge wave in all directions. Master Siejuii, died the only Jedi to know the truth before it was too late.

On Courascant, both Sonic and Yoda felt something wrong at the very moment it happened. Angel turned to Sonic seeing him looking worried about something, "What's wrong?"

He looked over at her shaking his head, "Just a small tremor...nothing to worry about," he turned to the window, "...nothing to worry about..."

Authors Notes: I had to do this cause I want the story to go with the events in the foreground. Send your reviews and I'll see you with Chapter 14.


	14. Chapter 14

1Author's Notes: Hello readers. Sorry about the long wait, holidays and all, blah. Anyway, we'll be getting back to the story now, Sonic and Angel have a lot of trouble ahead of them, filled with confusion and all. Enjoy and keep up those reviews.

Chapter 14: Black Cupid.

Sonic and Angel were dropped off at Dax's diner. Through out the whole trip they kept looking at each one at a time wondering what they should do or say. Upon arriving, Angel quickly hopped out of the cab and went up to the door before she stopped to calm down. She was so mad at herself now, her job was to kill the Jedi not fall for him. Sonic was in even worse condition. He was a Jedi, he wasn't suppose to be even thinking of falling in love above all with his own padawan.

He took in a deep breath, paid the driver, and calmly walked up to her, "So..."

She jumped slightly hearing his voice, "I'm fine," she walked in the diner and walked quickly to a table in the far corner.

Sonic came in, passing up Dax before he could catch him, and went to the table with her, "What do you feel like having?"

She kept her hood up and was staring down at the table going over what was going to happen to her when her master found out, "I'm sorry.." she looked up a bit at him keeping her eyes hidden, "Something light..." she bent her head back down.

He sighed and nodded. When the droid came for their order he asked only for Java Juice and a small bowl of soup. When the droid left he turned back to her at a complete loss of words. He just sat there staring at her rubbing his hands nervously.

After five minutes, she finally got the sense he was watching her and looked up completely at him, "Listen, either say something or leave. You staring is making me nervous."

"I'm sorry it's just..."

"I know I know. Look, it didn't happen."

"But Angel...it did."

Her eyes flashed red, "No! It didn't!" Everyone in the diner turned staring at them. She sat there with quicken breath and red cheeks from embarrassment.

"Angel, like it or not, it did," he placed his hand on hers making her jump a bit to move it away; she couldn't, "but we're not going to let it ruin us."

Outside the diner, a probe droid was watching them as they talked. Darth Xin was watching a holographic image of them in his dark lair. With every second of watching them holding hands, his hatred grew, "Soon, my young apprentice, you and your new love will have no worry of what you are. You'll have all eternity."

Angel looked up at him smiling a bit just to amuse him. The droid arrived with the food and she started eating. Xin finally got fed up and walked out of his lair going to a speeder, "It ends once their alone..." he took off heading to the city.

Author's Notes: Short yes, but leading. We're finally getting to the climax of the story. I just have to work through this darn writers block. If the story starts losing its touch, be sure to let me know, criticism makes story's better while still in being created. See you in Chapter 15.


	15. Chapter 15

1Author's Notes: Another long wait, another good chapter this time around. We're getting near the end now, which means the cool fight between Sonic and Xin and all the answers between them. Enjoy.

Chapter 15: Dark Shadow

Sonic and Angel remained at the diner finishing their dinner. After their conversation, Angel felt more prepared for facing her master. In fact, she was ready for death it self, knowing it would end all the feelings she developed for Sonic as well as any he has for her. Outside, the suns have started to set and the traffic in the airspace started to slow.

"Ready to head back to the temple?"

Angel looked back at him having been watching the scenery, "Hm?" Her eyes have grown soft when looking at him but it was for what she was prepared to do, not him.

"Are you ready to head back to the temple?"

She nodded and whipped her mouth with a napkin, standing up. He laid some credits on the table and stood with her walking out of the diner.

He hailed an air taxi, "Everything will be fine Angel...I promise."

She gave a small smile at him. As they waited for the taxi to come down, she turned her head to the other direction and looked up seeing her master's speeder. Her eyes widen and her breathing quickened. He knows, her plan of keeping Sonic out of it was ruined. She scooted closer to him, then when the taxi arrived, pushed him in telling the driver to get to the temple.

Sonic looked at her, confused, "What's wrong?"

She kept looking in the direction of the speeder, "Nothing...I'm just tired."

He shrugged and sat back not feeling that they were being followed. The speeder stayed a few miles back; Xin knew that Sonic couldn't sense him but Angel could. He used that to his advantage. He was playing with her, bidding his time. Angel looked forward almost panting. She wanted to get to the temple before Xin tried something. She didn't want Sonic involved in this any longer, even if she has to run from him. When they finally reached the temple, Sonic stepped out seeing Jedi grouped together talking amongst themselves.

He came up to the nearest one, "Excuse me, what's going on?"

The Jedi stepped aside showing Master Yoda who had a sad look upon his face, "Master Sonic, pains me it does to have to tell you this..."

Sonic motioned for Angel to stay behind as he went up to Yoda, "What is it?"

Yoda bowed his head, his ears bent down a bit, "Master Siejuii, dead he is...in line of battle," he activated a holocrom made by Kamino's prime minister. It told that Siejuii arrived on Kamino already under the separatist's control. He gave his life to rid the planet of the invasion army.

Sonic bowed his head, with his eyes closed, "I understand. He died...doing what he liked."

Yoda nodded, "Forgotten, Master Siejuii won't be."

Sonic stood and bowed to Yoda. He turned going back to Angel, "Master Siejuii died in battle," he sat back in the taxi telling the driver to go to his apartment building.

Angel, on impulse, sat down next to him as the taxi took off, "I'm..." she couldn't believe she was saying this, "I'm sorry..."

He shook his head giving a small smile, "It's ok. He's one with the force now," he turned looking out into the city.

Angel sighed but realized what she has done. She was stuck in the taxi with him and her master was following far behind. She lowered her head and waited for them to arrive. It seemed like a lifetime, when the trip was over. She was still cursing herself for allowing Sonic into this. Xin would surely kill both of them.

Sonic got out, followed by Angel who turned to him when it left, "Sonic...I have something to tell you..."

He looked down at her, holding her shoulders, "It can wait. So much has been said and done already."

She smiled up at him but wanted to say it. She was about to speak the truth when a familiar voice rang out, "Go ahead my dear. Tell him that you're a Sith."

Sonic and Angel turned to see Xin, draped in his dark black cloak, hood up sealing his face from them, and lightsaber hilt gleaming on his belt. He chuckled loud but softly.

Sonic examined Xin realizing what he was then turned to Angel, "Did he say..."

She nodded with her head bowed down, "Yes. I'm his...apprentice..." she turned and bowed down to her master as Sonic stood watching in shock.

Xin laughed, "Didn't it ever seem obvious Sonic? Don't you pay attention to those around you?"

He looked between them and went to Angel, "But...how? Why?"

She kept her head bowed to Xin, "I was suppose to kill you Sonic, but I...I couldn't. Then when we were on Ren Var..." she trailed off feeling worse about everything.

Sonic backed away not believing it, "No..."

Xin looked at him, "Yes Sonic. Did you actually think you two could love each other? Which reminds me..." Angel started lifting off the ground holding her neck, "You've failed me for the last time my young apprentice."

Sonic watched as she was losing the struggle. Deep down inside, he started to feel the anger rise to control. In a flash, he launched himself at Xin saber drawn. Xin broke his choke over Angel to block him.

"After all you've learned, you wish to save her?"

Sonic glared at him, "Yes. My job is to destroy the Sith...and you're the only Sith I see."

"Fine..." Angel fell to the ground unconscience but still alive.

Author's Notes: Sorry to do that to you guys. You'll just have to wait for the fight. Send your reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

1Author's Notes: Finally got to work on this. God, how things can fill up on you. Anyway, after this I have a scholarship essay due, so I won't be able to work on chapter 17 till that's done. We're finally going to see Xin vs. Sonic. Enjoy.

Chapter 16: Duel of Fates 2 (why not? Lol)

Angel laid on the ground unconscience, Sonic and Xin had their sabers locked and glared at each other with death in their eyes. The suns were down, the skyway traffic was still going as it was becoming evening rush hour, and people in the near by buildings were standing at their windows seeing the dull glow of the green and crimson blades.

"At the least, Jedi, you and Angel will be together soon..." Xin used his free hand to take off his dark cloak; exposing his near paled skin, no older than mid-twenties, and burning yellow eyes. He had short brown hair with a natural look to it.

"We'll just have to see will we?"

Xin pulled back and made the first swing. Their duel to the death has started. Xin and Sonic were swinging at each other endlessly using the best of there knowledge. Xin had the upper hand, his knowledge in saber dueling as well as the power of the dark side, was proving too much for Sonic. He was backing to the edge of the roof, blocking and dodging, unable to counter. When Xin thought he had him, Sonic made a flip jump directly behind himself onto a speeder that passed by. Xin jumped onto another that was behind it. The drivers of both were freaking out; they moved all over the skyway almost causing the fighters to fall off until maintaining control. Speeders flew all over, and after some time, Sonic jumped onto another that went under the one he was on. Xin was getting frustrated; he mustered up his strength and jumped over joining him.

"There's no running in this fight, Jedi."

As the driver tried watching both the skyway and the people occupying his hood, they continued fighting. This continued for two minutes, then Sonic found his opening and kicked Xin off the ship; he then jumped down following him. In mid-air, they still fought. Falling and tumbling between ships and speeders, they swung and kicked at each other. They continued to fall until they both force pushed themselves from each other, landing feet first on the side of buildings directly across from each other. They lunged forward at the same time, connecting sabers and grabbing each others free arms, continuing to fall. They fell for miles until another speeder came under them and saved them. The driver discovered his mistake when they stood up and continued fighting. The sabers just miss grazing the top of his head. He quickly swerved to a roof top and Sonic jumped to it followed by Xin.

"It's over Jedi. No matter where you run...I'll still be there."

"Who says I'm running?"

Both were panting, and sweat dripped from their faces. The fight was taking a toll on both; they each know it had to either end here, or they'll both fall to exhaustion. Xin charged swinging high, Sonic blocked and countered with a low swing to his legs. Their sabers locked and they stared at each other glaring.

"Face Jedi, you and Angel can never be. Killing me will only make her a Sith lord. She'll have duties to uphold."

"You're wrong. She'll be free when you're dead..." Sonic was beginning to grow more angry at him.

Xin smiled feeling the anger in him rise, "She'll have to hunt you down, finish what I started."

Sonic began shaking slightly, "Shut up..."

"It'll never be."

"Shut up!"

Xin brought the saber up and swung down. They locked sabers with Xin staring down at him, "No matter how much you want it to happen, she will hate you!"

Sonic couldn't hear anymore. The anger turned to hatred, "I said...SHUT UP!" Lighting flew from his finger tips and Xin was lifted up into the air.

Instead of yelling in pain, all he did was laugh. He laughed an evil laugh as he looked down at him, "You'll see for yourself, Jedi!"

Sonic's lighting intensified, and Xin was thrown back off the roof and fell to his death on the streets far below. He went over to the railing and looked down; he was breathing heavy but felt no remorse for what he did. Angel came off an air taxi to see him standing at the railing and right then, she knew what happened.

"So...Sonic?"

He turned and smiled seeing her. He ran over hugging her and she hugged him back but pushed him away the same instant, "Where's Xin?"

Sonic held her chin looking into her eyes, "He's dead now. You don't have to worry anymore."

She backed away acting as if she didn't believe it.

"Angel, don't you understand? You're free now. We're free...we can live together."

She shook her head, "No Sonic...I...I can't. I'm a Sith lord now. I have responsibilities..."

"But Angel," he turned around and walked back to the railing, "He's dead. You don't have to be a Sith lord. We're free to love each other."

"Sonic..." her saber flew to her hand and activated.

He turned, staring at her, "But..."

"No buts Sonic. You're a Jedi, I'm a Sith. It has to be this way...If you won't fight me, I'll just kill you," tears rolled down her cheek.

He continued to stare at her unable to believe what she was asking. Finally, he sighed and held up his saber, "So be it...Sith. I'll do what I must."

"I'm sorry..." she whispered under her breath, "my love..."

Authors Notes: Couldn't help myself. As I said, scholarship work will keep me from chapter 17 for a bit, but trust me guys, unless I plan other wise, 17 is the end of the story. Sonic defeated Xin but now he has to fight Angel, will love really overcome or is it all for nothing? You'll have to wait.


	17. Chapter 17

1Author's Notes: Oh god...it's been a long time since I worked on this. Glad to be back people. Now for the last chapter. Pauses for tears. Every good thing comes to an end, readers. Enjoy, and thanks for liking my story.

Chapter 17: Boundless Love

"I'm sorry..." Angel whispered to herself, "...my love."

The suns of Courascant have set. It's a moonless night, the only light being the lamps floating in the air, the lit towers of the city, and that caused by the speeders and ships. Despite the sounds of the speeders, all was silent around the roof Sonic and Angel stood. They were spaced the length of the roof from each other, both having their sabers activated and held against each other. Angel felt terrible for having to do this. Tears rolled down her cheek with each passing second, as she kept staring past her crimson blade to Sonic. She didn't want to do this; she'd rather be able to live a life with him, but with Xin dead, she became a Sith lord. In her mind, she has no choice.

Sonic felt just as bad. He could feel the conflict within her; and knew, deep down, she didn't want to do this. He stared at her, past his green blade, with tears in his eyes. He had to defend himself, but at the same time, he didn't want to cause Angel any harm. In his mind, he had no choice.

"Your move Sith..." he said in a light, unwilling voice.

"Fine," without giving a second thought, she charged him with her saber cocked back.

Sonic met her saber and they stood there locked together, "I am sorry about this Angel...It was wrong of me to fall in love."

More and more tears rolled from her eyes, "Dammit Sonic, stop making this worse than it is!"

She backed off and swung for him, secretly hoping that he would dodge it. Sonic ducked from her attack and raised his hand to send her across the roof. The shock sent Angel from her place in front of him, to the middle of the roof. She used the momentum to roll backwards, up onto her feet. With a wipe across the cheek, and a deep, shuddering breath, she charged him again. Their sabers clashed loudly, thought out the area of the city they stood, as they attacked and blocked each other. Sonic stayed on the defensive the whole time, while Angel tried to end the battle fast so she would, hopefully, lose all the guilt and hatred towards herself before it was too late.

When she tried to kick his feet from under him, he jumped up to the roof's railing and looked down at her, "We don't have to do this Angel," she swung for his knees; he jumped up and flipped over her, "Angel please!"

"No! It has to be this way!" She threw out her hand, causing him to fly backwards.

He landed hard on the other side of the roof, and looked up in time to see her in the air. Her saber was pointed down, with a direct shot to his heart.

"Angel, no!" he got his arm up and force pushed her away, just before she made contact.

They both stood up, breathing heavy, "Sonic...just die. For my sake alone, just die..."

Hearing this caused more tears to come down his face. After a moment in shock and disbelief, he took in a deep breath and looked up at her.

"You want to kill me?" he stood with his saber held behind him, "then give me your best shot."

She narrowed her eyes, and with a burst of adrenaline, went for him with her saber going forward. As fast as lighting, they were standing next to each other, both with their sabers held out as if an attack was made.

"Angel..." Sonic's eyes closed a last stream of tears came down his face, "...I still love you..."

Angel was in great disbelief as she heard his body fall to the roof floor. Her breath became caught in her throat, and her eyes grew wider. Her saber fell from her hands, deactivating as it hit the floor.

"No..." it was barely a whisper. Her lips started to shudder, "Nno..."

She turned to see him laying on the floor, lifeless. Her attack succeeded. He purposely missed her. He could have taken her with him, but he moved his saber to the side.

"Sonic..." she went over to him and fell on her knees. Her shacking hands went onto his back as she bent her head down. She took in a shuddering breath and looked up into the air...

Miles from the roof where the struggle happened, Count Dooku was receiving a holographic message from his master, Darth Sideous.

Dooku bowed his head as the image became clear, "My lord, I have General Grievous ready and waiting to stage the attack on Courascant."

"Excellent Lord Tyrannus. Make sure the general doesn't forget, that the point of this attack is to..." Sideous paused and began looking to the direction of the building Sonic and Angel are on.

"Is there a problem my lord?"

"I felt a great disturbance...as if someone broke into the very core of the darkside. Then it suddenly vanished..."

Dooku tried to search for this disturbance through the force but Sideous turned back to him, "It doesn't matter. Nothing will be able to stop us now that we've come this far. Tell the general he can attack tomorrow."

"Yes my lord..." Dooku bowed as the image disappeared.

Within nine months, the Jedi were hunted down and destroyed. The temple sent aflame, and the republic turned into the Galactic Empire. The emperor, Darth Sideous, and his new apprentice, Darth Vader, looked on from a balcony, as the newly armored Storm Troopers marched into their Star Destroyers. Across the field of ships, was the Galactic Senate building. Underneath the shadow of the dome, was a tall dark figure watching on with his head lowered. Another figure came up behind him, slightly shorter in comparison. The figure placed a hand in the taller one's hand. The taller figure turned to the shorter one. After a few minutes staring at each other, they both turned and disappeared into the shadows...

Authors notes: Just brings a tear to your eye doesn't it? I had this ending planned since I first stared writing the story. Well...that's it. It's over. Thank you thank you thank you for loving my story and reading it. I hope to be back with another story, not sure if it'll be star wars but who knows ;). Good bye.


End file.
